Behind Those Eyes
by liddonemo
Summary: "Don't scream." whispered a sultry voice, making Arizona go weak in the knees. "It'll all be over before you know it." She spoke, her teeth grazing Arizona's neck.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Behind Those Eyes**  
>Disclaimer<strong>: I do not own Grey's Anatomy.  
><strong>Summary<strong>: "Don't scream." whispered a sultry voice, making Arizona go weak in the knees. "It'll all be over before you know it." She spoke, her teeth grazing Arizona's neck.  
><strong>AN:** Okay, so I was talking to my friend Fabi, and then this idea just attacked me and I had to write. In this story, Callie is going to be a vampire, so if this isn't your cup of tea, well I suggest you don't read. Otherwise, I'll shut up and let you enjoy! Fabiola, this is for you!

* * *

><p><strong><em>"I've been down the wrong road tonight<em>**  
><strong><em> And I swear I'll never go there again"<em>**

_Arizona glanced around nervously, her breathing quickening. She felt as if someone was watching her. She picked up her pace, trying to make it back to her apartment, or at least somewhere that had light. "This is why I don't go out at night" she mumbled to herself, pulling her purse closer._

_The moment her apartment building came into view, she let out a sigh of relief. Quickening up her speed, she heard a rustle in the trees. She paused slightly, looking behind her. "W-Who's there?" she said, her voice trembling. She was met with silence._

_Turning around, she shivered slightly. Something was off about the night. She took in a deep breath and started making her way to the building. __**Just a few more steps**__. She thought to herself. And that's when she felt it. There was a warm breath on her neck. She stood, frozen in fear._

"_Don't scream." whispered a sultry voice, making Arizona go weak in the knees. "It'll all be over before you know it." She spoke, her teeth grazing Arizona's neck. _

_Letting out a slight whimper, Arizona closed her eyes. "Please don't." she said, her voice barely above a whisper. _

_The mystery woman chuckled, amused at Arizona's pleading. "You want this." She spoke, confidence lacing each word that came out. She pulled Arizona closer to her, placing soft kisses on her neck._

_Arizona weakly attempted to get away, but her tries were futile. Before she knew it, there was a sharp pain at her neck, the mystery woman's teeth piercing through her skin. "NO-!"_

* * *

><p>Arizona shot up in her bed, waking up in a cold sweat as she looked around desperately. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she realized that she was in the safety of her home.<p>

She let out a sigh, closing her eyes and pinching her nose to get rid of the offending headache that was threatening to come out. She looked over to her alarm clock and groaned. It was only 5:03 am. She didn't have to be at work for another three hours.

Laying back down, Arizona threw her arm over her head, attempting to get back to sleep. _Why are these dreams coming back? _She asked herself.

Five years ago, Arizona had been attacked when she was walking through central park. No one ever found out who – or what – had attacked the blonde, but all they knew was she had lost a lot of blood. She had been unconscious for three days, and some thought she wouldn't wake up due to the amount of blood she had lost.

Ever since the attack, she had reoccurring nightmares about the night of her attack. Through the years, the nightmares had lessened, and now she had barely gotten them. But ever since she had decided to pick up and move to Seattle, they had been returning in full force.

A few months ago, Arizona had decided that she needed to get away from New York. She had just broken up with her girlfriend, though they had been going strong for four years.

She had been given an offer that she just couldn't refuse, and decided that Seattle would be a great place to start over and refresh her life. To become the person she used to be.

The chief of Seattle Grace Mercy West had offered her the position of Head of Pediatric Surgery, and that was enough to get Arizona there. Her contract at the hospital she worked at was soon going to expire, and she had only been an attending there.

Finally accepting that she wasn't going to go back to sleep, Arizona sat up in her bed and stretched. She looked over at her clock, surprised that two hours had already passed by so quickly.

Arizona moved to the shower, and quickly got dressed. She decided she would go for a coffee before she started work. It was her first day, and she needed to be alert and wanted to impress everyone there.

* * *

><p>"Torres!" Callie heard from down the hall. She turned on her heels, seeing none other than the manwhore himself. "Hey Mark. What's up?" she said as he got closer. Mark shrugged as they made their way down to the cafeteria.<p>

Mark looked at Callie with a michevous glint in his eye that she didn't like. She narrowed her eyes, "Okay Mark, what is it?" Callie questioned, growing suspicious of her best friend.

Mark had a slight smirk on his face. "Nothin'" he said, walking towards the salad bar. Callie glared at him, walking up to him. "Tell me Mark." She whined, curiosity getting the better of her.

"Nope." He said, testing how long he could keep this going. Growing tired of his games, Callie looked at Mark and gave him the stare down that Bailey had taught her.

Mark shifted under Callie's gaze, becoming slightly uncomfortable. He growled slightly and looked at her with a disapproving look. "You're no fun." He mumbled. She hit him, and he rubbed his arm, acting like she hurt him.

"Ow! No fun and mean. What happened to the Callie Torres I came to know and love?" he teased. Callie rolled her eyes, grabbing her food and walking over to an empty table. "Shut it Mark, and stop avoiding. What is it?"

A goofy grin replaced Mark's scowl. "The new Head of Peds." He stated as if that was the answer to all of life's problems.

Callie looked at Mark, trying to see where he was going with this. Realizing that Callie didn't know what he was talking about, Mark shook his head in disappointment. "You mean you haven't seen her yet? She's hot." He said suggestively.

Rolling her eyes, Callie shook her head in a disapproving Mark. "I thought you grew up after Little Grey." She said, her tone sounding like a mother disciplining a child. "Just because someone tamed me, doesn't mean I can't appreciate th-" he stopped mid-sentence as something caught his eye.

"Blondie!" He bellowed out, waving his hand in the air. "Speak of the devil, Cal. You two should meet." He said, still waving the blonde over.

Callie turned around and her breath got caught in her throat. Her eyes locked with blue eyes that she thought she'd never see again. _No. It can't be. _She thought to herself. Starting to panic, Callie looked down at her pager. "Um, gotta go. Maybe some other time" she said quickly, getting up before Mark could protest.

Mark looked at the seat his best friend had previously occupied looking dumbfounded. What just happened?

* * *

><p>Arizona heard a familiar voice calling her by her newly acquired nickname and rolled her eyes. She had met Mark earlier in the day, after surgery on a child burn victim, and a few suggestive comments.<p>

Looking around the cafeteria, she realized that there was no one else that she could eat with, and grudgingly made her way over to the table. When she looked up, she was met with the most gorgeous brown eyes she had ever seen.

They belonged to the most gorgeous Latina, or person really, that she had ever seen. But the second she blinked, the Latina was gone, already turning a corner, all that was left to be seen was her raven hair.

Arizona put on a fake smile as she sat by Mark, still looking at the place where the mysterious woman had just disappeared to.

"What's her issue?" Arizona asked, her voice coming off harsher than she attended.

"Who Callie? I guess she must have had an emergency or something." He replied, shrugging. Arizona turned towards Mark, and nodded. "Yeah…or something." She mumbled to herself.

Arizona could have sworn that she had seen her before, but she couldn't really place a finger on where. Letting out a sigh, she shrugged and tuned in to whatever Mark started talking about.

_Well this is going to be interesting. _She mused to herself. She crossed her legs, lost in thought as Mark launches into a story about how he made skin from basically nothing. _I know I've seen her somewhere before. _

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Continue or no? Read&amp;&amp;Review please, I'd love to see what people think.<strong>_  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: Behind Those Eyes  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I do not own Grey's Anatomy.  
><strong>Summary<strong>: "Don't scream." whispered a sultry voice, making Arizona go weak in the knees. "It'll all be over before you know it." She spoke, her teeth grazing Arizona's neck.  
><strong>AN: **Oh my gosh you guys, the amount of feedback I got, THANK YOU. I totally wasn't expecting it, and thanks for everything. I haven't written anything in 6+ months, and I thought this was going to suck. S_eriously, if you were my friend, that's all I said about my story. _But now I'm glad I did the idea. Really. I'm going to update as much as possible, because for 7 days, _June 13th - June 20th _, I won't be able to update at all. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong><em> Ive seen this face once before<em>**  
><strong><em>And I don't think I can do this again<em>**

Arizona was leaning against the nurses' station, waiting on a chart she had been asked to review for a consult, when she overheard a few nurses talking in hushed whispers about daily hospital gossip. _God, they are worse than teenagers. _Arizona thought to herself, rolling her eyes.

Arizona turned around to walk away. She was tired of hearing about who slept with who, and which attending was sleeping with a resident. Before she got too far, the name of the very person she had yet to meet was brought up.

"-orres has been walking around lately like she's seen a ghost. She's always glancing around corners before she turns them, like she's expecting something to jump out at her." The older nurse said, her voice showing curiosity.

The younger nurse, Arizona believed her name was Julie, knitted her eyebrows together as she tried to come up with a reason why Callie would be acting that way. "Maybe Hahn is coming back." She said with a smirk on her face.

"I don't think she was that bad." She said, shaking her head in a disapproving manner. "Besides, why would Dr. Torres be scared of that?" she asked, raising an eyebrow towards Julie.

Shrugging, Julie leaned against the wall. "I think that it's a bit more than scared. I heard that she left Torres standing alone in an empty parking lot."

A gasp was heard, and their heads turning towards Arizona in curiosity. Blushing, Arizona put on a fake smile and tried to pretend that she hadn't heard what they had been previously talking about.

"D-Dr. Robbins." Julie stuttered out, getting off of the wall. "We were just talking. Is there something you needed?" She asked, a nervous tone in her voice. Arizona grinned slightly and shook her head. It had been obvious earlier that Julie had a little crush on the new Peds surgeon, and Arizona thought that it was cute.

Deciding that now would be a good chance to use the crush to the advantage, Arizona smiled, her dimples coming out in full force. She walked up to Julie and shook her head. "No, nothing." She started, staring at the young brunette. "But I was wondering, what's the story on Callie Torres?" she asked, her tone becoming flirty.

Arizona felt bad having to flirt for information about the orthopedic doctor, but she felt as if there was no other way. The Latina had been avoiding her like the plague, and something about it intrigued her.

Julie gulped slightly, staring at Arizona with a nervous smile. "Uh, Dr. Torres?" she asked, trying to make sure that she heard right. Arizona nodded, moving closer to the brunette. "Well, um. She came here about five years ago, transferred from a hospital in New York. She was highly recommended. When she came here, things had been a little off about her. She acted as if she was hiding from someone…or something." Julie started, rambling off information.

Arizona nodded, staring intently at her. _Five years ago. New York. I wonder_- "-ater on she ended up with this intern. George O'Malley. He totally destroyed her though, she was a mess. They got married in Vegas, and then he ended up cheating on her." She said, a bit of venom in her words as she spoke the last part. "I don't know why anyone would do that, she's an amazing person. His loss anyways." She said shrugging.

Leaning herself on the wall, she wanted for the brunette to finish. When she realized she wasn't going to talk, Arizona took her hand and started playing with it. "So, what about her and this... Dr. Hahn person?_" _she asked, feeling slightly guilty for flirting.

Julie had a deer caught in headlights look on her face. "W-What? Dr. Hahn? Oh. They were friends. And if the rumors are right, which mind you they usually are, they were _really close _friends. If you get what I mean," she said with a suggestive tone.

Irrational jealousy settled in Arizona, and she tried to shake it off as she continued to listen. "But one day she just up and left her. Callie was a mess then, she had been taking leaves of absences and the chief even threatened to fire her before. It was worse than when George cheated on her." She spoke in a sad tone. "I wasn't sure if she was going to bounce back from that one. But one day, it all changed which was kind of weird. She, um…"

Julie went quiet, starting to turn a few shades of red. "She what?" Arizona asked, trying to keep the anxiousness out of her tone. "She started sleeping around. And I mean, _she got around_. _Everybody _loved her. She just… had this air about her." She said in a dreamy tone.

Arizona narrowed her eyes, trying to fight away the little green monster that was trying to come out. She had no right to be jealous, she hadn't even _met _the woman yet.

The sound of someone's pager beeping interrupted their conversation, and Arizona had never been so glad for an interruption than she had been at that moment. She didn't want to have to continue with this conversation.

"I uh, have to go. Emergency" she said, as she started to walk away. Julie had a disappointed look on her face. She bit her lip, fighting on whether or not she should ask. "Would you like to go to Joes with me tonight?" she asked, messing with her fingers.

Arizona turned around, a little shocked at the invitation. "I-I mean it's not going to be just me, it'll be me and a bunch of other nurses. It'll be fun. A great way to meet people." Julie said, realizing how it might sound.

A small smile appeared on Arizona's face and she nodded. "Sure, I'd love to." _It's the least I can do for flirting with her for information. _She thought before turning away again to see why she had been paged.

* * *

><p>Arizona stretched as her shift came to an end. She sighed as she realized that she was supposed to be meeting a few people at Joe's tonight. She grumbled under her breath as she walked to the attending lounge to change into her street clothes. "The day just needs to be over now." She said, stifling a yawn.<p>

After finding out a few things about the beautiful latina she couldn't really get her mind off of , there had been a massive trauma. A roof in an elementary school had caved in. There were three deaths, and 17 casualties. That had been enough to keep her mind off of everything, and focused.

But now as the day was coming to an end, everything was rushing back to her and she groaned. _Maybe she wouldn't mind if I cancelled. _She walked out towards the lobby and out the door. _I mean, it has been a pretty hard day, she'd understand. _She thought, trying to convince herself.

Groaning Arizona shook away all thoughts of canceling, it was only fair that she would go to Joe's tonight. Besides, a drink or two would probably help get her mind off of things, _and people _that she really didn't need to be concentrating on. Finally giving in, Arizona started walking towards Emerald City, better known as Joe's.

As Arizona walked into the bar, she glanced around, trying to see if Julie was already there. She was met by a smiling brunette halfway across the room, sitting at the bar, waving her hand.

Smiling, Arizona made her way towards the crowd, not before spotting the one person she was trying to forget. Her heart rate sped up, even though she didn't know why.

Walking over to Julie, she gave her a hug and smiled at the rest of the people around. Julie introduced them all, even though their names were soon forgotten as Arizona was eyeing the other side of the bar.

Callie felt as if someone was watching her, and glanced up. She was almost immediately met with a piercing gaze. Her eyes widened in shocked as she looked around. "Cal, over here, I was talking about how I rocked the surgery I did earlier today."

Breaking their gaze, Callie turned towards her roommate. She already had about 5 tequila shots, and was telling non-stop stories about her surgeries that she rocked. Cristina downed another shot, before glancing over towards Callie had been staring a few seconds ago.

"Oh, I see now." She said, understanding why the latina hadn't been paying attention to her. "Got an eye on blondie, I see." She said with a smirk. Callie's head snapped toward Cristina as she shook her head. "What? No" she said in disbelief. "No." she said again, more to herself.

Cristina shrugged, leaning back in her chair. "Uh huh. Whatever you say Cal. I say go for it, she's hot." Callie looked toward Cristina and raised an eyebrow. "Say what now? What happened to being straight?" she asked in a joking tone.

"When someone's hot, they're hot. Don't have to be gay to know that." She replied heading over to the bar.

Callie rolled her eyes and shook her head. She looked up, realizing that the blonde had been staring at her once again. Their eyes locked and Callie's breath caught. She quickly got up, making her way over to the bathroom.

As Callie got into the bathroom, she leaned against the sink. Looking up at the mirror, she tried to get control of herself. Her pupils became dilated, and her fangs started coming out.

She splashed water on her face, trying to calm herself down. _She doesn't know. She can't know. I mean, it's not possible is it? _Callie was too lost in thought to notice that someone had joined her in the bathroom.

"Hi." a soft voice said. Callie turned around, shock written all over her face. She bit down on her bottom lip. She avoided the blonde's eyes, looking any and everywhere besides them.

Arizona took in a deep breath, standing nervously at the door. Her hands were shaking slightly, and something about Callie put her on edge. "Do I know you from somewhere? I mean, other than the hospital obviously." She said, squinting her eyes as if that would answer her.

Callie shook her head, not wanting to speak for fear of her fangs showing. "Are you sure? I mean I'm sure I-" she started speaking, taking a step towards the brunette.

Panicking, Callie glanced up. "I said no." she said, venom lacing her tone. Arizona looked at her, the emotions of her face a mixture of fear and shock.

Before Arizona could reply, Callie had made her way around the blonde and made her way out of the door. Arizona darted to the door, looking around the bar, not seeing the brunette anywhere. _What the hell was that? _She asked, confused.

* * *

><p>Callie quickly walked out of the club without turning around, in fear that the blonde had been following her. She didn't know how long she walked for, but all she knew is that she had to get away.<p>

_It had been a cold and dark night. Callie walked around aimlessly. The past few weeks had been hell for her. She'd been turned into a vampire because of her carelessness. Callie was mad. No she was pissed off, and she wanted everyone to suffer._

_A redhead suddenly appeared behind Callie, wrapping her arms around the brunette. "Relax, it's going to be okay." She spoke, her voice velvety. Callie shook off the girl and glared at her._

"_Ooh, if looks could kill." She said, a menacing laugh escaping her lips. She walked over to Callie, running her hands down her back. "Why so sad?" she said in a mocking tone. "Miss being a human?" she said in disgust._

_Leaning in to kiss Callie, she grunted as she was met by sharp teeth biting her bottom lip. "Bitch." She said, slapping Callie across the face. _

_Callie slammed her into the wall, fury in her eyes. For a split second, the redhead looked terrified. Then a knowing smile came across her face. "You're not going to do anything." She said. Satisfied when Callie didn't answer, she went in for a kiss._

_There was a fight for dominance when they started kissing. Lustful desires. Callie moved to her neck, biting it slightly, and sliding her tongue over where she bit. The redhead let out a moan, closing her eyes and throwing her head back._

_Callie pulled away from the redhead, her eyes displaying both lust and rage. "You may be the person who turned me, but I am no one's bitch. Got it?" she said, as she walked away._

_Standing there looking dumbfounded at what just happened, the redhead growled slightly. She glared at Callie, pouncing on her. _

_Knowing it was coming before it actually happened helped Callie out a bit. Before she could get her hands around her, Callie pinned the redhead to the wall. She held her gaze, giving her a cold look, cutting off any smart remark the girl was going to say._

_Once she was sure that the redhead wasn't going to do anything, Callie turned around once again. As she was walking, she had been lost in thought when she bumped into someone. "Oh, sorry" the girl said, barely even looking at her._

_Callie stopped breathing, the beauty on the blonde paralyzing. She watched the retreating blonde, deciding that she would follow after her. __**What are you doing? Stop before someone gets hurt. **__She thought to herself as she followed a bit far behind the blonde._

_Even though her subconscious was telling her that nothing good was going to come out of this, she still continued to follow the blonde, stopping to hide every once in a while when she'd look back._

_As the blonde came to a halt, Callie paused in the trees. "W-Who's there?" She heard the blonde ask, her voice nervous and fearful. Staying completely still, Callie hoped that she'd keep walking so she wouldn't have to reveal herself too soon._

_She let out a sigh of relief when the blonde continued to walk again. Callie had came from out of the trees, getting a little closer to the blonde. Everything happened so fast, she wasn't even sure how things turned out this way._

Callie shivered, even though she wasn't cold. She was more sure than anything that Arizona had been the blonde from that night. No matter how much she hoped it wasn't true, she _knew _that she was.

But how? How did she survive? When Callie left her, she was as good as dead. She had lost too much blood to survive. How could she still be alive?

Callie groaned in frustration. She ran her hands through her hair, the situation starting to upset her. She wanted answers. No she _needed _answers, and she sure as hell was going to get them, no matter what it took.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2**: So , if some of you are confused, just ask a question and if you have an account, I'll message you in attempt to explain, if you don't I um... I don't know. I'm sorry if this chapter doesn't make any sense, or is confusing, but you'll all understand soon enough.

**A/N3**: I would like to ask for a Beta Reader. Someone who will criticize me when my writing absolutely horrid, who will help me with my spelling/grammar mistakes, who will remind me to update and who will judge if my ideas are great or should never be spoken of again. Message me please! :) Hope you liked. xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**: Behind Those Eyes  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I do not own Grey's Anatomy.  
><strong>Summary<strong>: "Don't scream." whispered a sultry voice, making Arizona go weak in the knees. "It'll all be over before you know it." She spoke, her teeth grazing Arizona's neck.  
><strong>AN:**You know, this was supposed to be up on Friday? I got sidetracked. A lot of people have been wondering if the redhead is Addison. Sadly, she is not... But don't worry, I've got amazing plans for Addison. Hopefully they won't disappoint. And for those who've said that the vampire thing really wasn't their cup of tea, but still are enjoying the story, THANK YOU. I'm glad you are enjoying it. Thanks for everyone who is reading and reviewing. :) I love you all.

* * *

><p>It had been a week since the bathroom incident with Arizona. Callie had still been a bit on edge, but it had significantly lessened since not seeing the blonde in a while. Callie stretched as she was walking to the elevator.<p>

Her shift ended up ending four hours after the time it was supposed to. She had been caught up in a touch and go surgery in her last two hours which ended up lasting six hours.

She had been both physically and emotionally exhausted having had lost a patient that she had grown fond of in her time of treating him. Times like these are when Callie missed being human the most. She wished she could just lie down, and sleep.

Walking into the elevator, she leaned against the wall, closing her eyes. "Hold the door!" She heard someone scream, shooting their arm through the closing elevator door. Callie's eyes shot opened, her breath catching as she realized it was the person she was avoiding.

Arizona looked up at the person who was in the elevator, shocked written over her face. "Uh, I-"she started, attempting to walk out of the elevator, realizing the door had already closed. "Crap" she whispered to herself.

Callie looked at the blonde, studying her. "What are you looking at?" Arizona said defiantly, eyeing the brunette with a hateful glare before turning her back towards her. Callie's eyebrows shot up in genuine shock.

She narrowed her eyes, muttering under her breath. "Not much, that's for sure." Arizona turned around, anger evident in her eyes. "What did you say?" she said, glaring at the latina.

Callie shivered at the cold and harsh tone the blonde was using with her, her resolve slipping for a second. As quick as it had been slipped up, it was back up in full force. "Not. Much." Arizona pressed the emergency button, causing the elevator coming to a halt.

She slapped Callie, walking closer to her, pointing a finger at her. "What the _hell _is your problem?" she asked, annoyance evident in her voice. Callie's hand shot to her cheek, not because it hurt but because it had been such a shock.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? You're the one going around slapping people." She spat out, glaring at the blonde. Arizona looked at Callie and shook her head, each second her patience for the brunette slipping away.

"Well serves you right." She spoke, her eyes never leaving Callie's. "Everyone talks about how you are this amazing person. So kind and sweet. Yet to me, someone who you haven't even talked to, you insist on being a bitch." She said, her voice trembling.

It broke Callie's heart to see the blonde like that, but she averted her gaze, trying not let the usually perky blonde get to her. "You _really_ don't remember do you?" she asked, biting her lip trying to keep from crying.

The vulnerability coming from Callie had caught Arizona off guard. She looked at her, softening up a little. "What are you talking about?" she said, trying to keep her voice void of any emotion. "I don't remember what?" she asked.

Callie turned her head, "Never mind. Forget it." She spoke, letting out a sigh. Arizona once again grew annoyed by this Latina. "No, no. You don't ask if I 'really don't remember' and not answer my question." She said, fierceness oozing out of her tone.

Anger poured into Callie's emotions, snapping her head back to look at Arizona. "Just drop it." She said in a venomous tone. Arizona backed up slightly because Callie had scared her, but took another step forward. "No!" She screamed at her. "Because it's getting really old you being such a bitch to me." She spat out.

Callie's eyebrows shot up before her eyes narrowed. "You really want to know?" She asked in a threatening tone. Arizona nodded, determination across her face. "Okay," Callie spoke, taking steps towards the blonde.

Arizona backed up as much as she could before hitting the other side of the elevator. "W-What are you doing?" she said, her earlier confidence gone. Callie moved towards Arizona's neck, placing soft kisses on it. "Showing you what you don't remember." She whispered in her ear.

Sharp teeth grazed Arizona's neck, causing her to take in a sharp intake of breath. "Stop." She whimpered weakly. Something about this situation seemed vaguely familiar about this situation. "Please… Stop." She said as she felt teeth piercing through her flesh.

At the sound of Arizona's last plea, Callie quickly withdrew herself. She looked at the frightened blonde, who was now going for the emergency button so they could get off the elevator. "Arizona I'm so-" She started before the familiar _ding_ sounded.

Arizona wasted no time in getting out of the elevator, needing to be as far way from Callie as she possibly could.

Callie watched the retreating blonde, trying to figure out what she had just done. "Damn it." She whispered, stepping out of the elevator. "Damn it. Damn it. Damn it." She repeated, walking out of the hospital.

* * *

><p><em>Callie didn't know how it happened, she didn't even realize that she was being followed, which was bad judgment on her part. She saw a flash of red blur past her and go straight towards Arizona. <em>

_She saw Selena walk quick towards the blonde, stopping behind her to whisper something in her ear. She picked up her pace, walking towards Selena, who now had her arms around the blonde._

_**Crap. **__Callie thought to herself. It's her fault that the blonde was now in this situation. "Selena. Stop." She spoke in a demanding tone. _

_Ignoring her, the redhead continued to taunt the blonde in front of her. "You want this." Callie heard her say. Callie bit her lip, looking around to see if anyone was coming. "Okay, Okay. Selena you proved your point. Now stop this." She said, desperation in her voice._

_Once again, the redhead pretended that she hadn't heard Callie. She saw the blonde starting to struggle. She looked at Selena in panic. "Selena-!" She screamed, as the redhead bit Arizona's neck._

_Hearing the scream come from the blonde elated a strong emotion that Callie had never had before. She felt as if she needed to protect her, that this had been her fault and all she needed to do was make sure she was safe._

"_Selena! Get off of her!" She screamed. Sensing that she wasn't going to stop any time soon, Callie grabbed her and pulled her off the blonde. Selena looked towards Callie in rage, charging at her._

"_She's just a fucking human" Selena seethed out, going out for Callie's throat. Callie grunted as she tripped over a rock, "You were just trying to…" she started, feeling the redhead jump on top of her. "…prove a…" she continued, fighting the older vampire off of her. "…god damn point." she spoke._

_Selena jumped off of Callie, glaring at her. "That's was what it was about at first," she spoke, glancing behind Callie at the blonde now laying on the floor. "But now… Now I have to finish her." She stated, charging towards Callie again._

_Becoming fed up with Selena, Callie shoved her hard against the tree. "Stop before you make me do something I'll regret." She said in a harsh tone. The redhead laughed, "You do that, there will be so many people after your ass that you won't even be able to appreciate the blonde…_If _she even ends up alive after this." She spoke with a smirk on her face._

_For a second, Callie glanced back to look at the person she had been trying to protect to see her lying nearly lifeless on the ground. That was all Selena needed to get out of her grasp._

_She twisted Callie's arm behind her, pushing her against the tree. "Stay the fuck out of my way, Cal." She said. She moved closer towards Callie's ear, making sure that she would hear the next part clearly. "Or you'll be next." _

_The moment Selena spoke those words, she was pushed off of and into a bark sticking out of the tree. A scream came from her mouth, before everything turned into silence. Callie turned towards her savior to see her best friend._

"_Addison!" she said in shock. "What are you doing here?" she asked. Callie ignored her question, looking her over. "Are you okay, Cal?" she asked, checking to make everything was fine with her. "Yeah, I'm fine. What are you doing here?" she asked again._

_Addison shrugged, looking around as if she was being followed. "Doesn't matter. I never liked that bitch anyways. But we have to go. Now." she spoke in urgency. Callie nodded, starting to make her through the woods before abrubtly stopping. "Wait, the blonde." She said, rushing back over to her._

_Callie bent down over the blonde, checking her pulse. __**It's really weak. She's not going to make it. Bu-**__Her thoughts were interrupted as the blonde's eyes opened slightly, "What are you?" she asked, confusion in her tone before passing out once more._

_Callie stared at the still blonde, knowing that she would never forget those blue eyes. "Callie. We have to go." Addison spoke in a rush tone. Callie looked towards her best friend in panic. "But… She won't make it." _

_Addison rolled her eyes, pulling on Callie's arm. "I called the authorities, they are on their way. So unless you want to stick around for the investigation, I suggest we get going __**now.**__" She said._

_Callie got up and made her way through the woods with one last glance cast towards the blonde and turned around, knowing that she would never see her again. She looked down and shook her head, she needed to get away. She needed to go far way. _

* * *

><p>Callie stumbled into her apartment, along with her a blonde. She kissed her furiously, trying to touch her any and everywhere. She pushed her against the wall, moving her hand up her shirt, kissing down her neck. "You don't waste time." The blonde smirked.<p>

Pulling away from the blonde, Callie shook her head. "Don't talk. Sex. That's all." She spoke between her gritted teeth.

Callie made her way towards her bedroom, pushing the blonde on the bed and pinning her arms above her head. She continued to suck on her neck, moving one hand under the skirt of the blonde when she heard a cough.

Springing apart from blonde, Callie looked behind her towards the source of the cough. Shock was written across her face as she saw the face of someone she hadn't seen in four years. Addison Montgomery.

"Addie!" she squealed, walking over to her and pulling her into a hug. "What are you doing here?" she asked, a goofy grin on her head.

The blonde had propped herself up on her elbows, looking at Callie with disbelief. "Um, excuse me?" she said in annoyance. Callie looked towards her and raised her eyebrows. "What?" she replied. "We were kind of in the middle of something." She spoke in a harsh tone, directing a glare towards Addison.

It took everything for Addison not to laugh as Callie picked up the discarded shirt and threw it towards the blonde. "And now we're not. You can show yourself out." She said, turning her back towards the blonde.

She looked at Callie in disbelief, putting her shirt on and walking out of the door. The moment the door slammed shut, Addison let out a laugh.

"Did you see the look on her face?" she asked, clearly amused. Callie looked towards the door and shrugged, rolling her eyes. "And I see that your feeding habits haven't changed, still having sex with your food I see." She teased.

Callie pinched Addison's side, causing her to squirm a bit. "Hey, not judging. Just stating." She spoke, holding her arms up in defense. "Uh huh, right." Callie said, narrowing her eyes suspiciously at her best friend.

Addison sat down on Callie's bed leaning back on the headboard. Callie glanced at Addison, sitting down next to her on the bed. "So, what brings you to Seattle, Washington?" Callie questioned.

Addison looked at Callie with a nervous glance. "Well…" she started off, "I have some bad news."

* * *

><p>I felt a little detached with this chapter, it difinately wasn't one of my best but I felt as if I had to get it out. Read &amp; Review please, tell me what you thought about it. <em>Thanks everyone, I really appreciate all of you.<em>


	4. Chapter 4

**Title**: Behind Those Eyes  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I do not own Grey's Anatomy.  
><strong>Summary<strong>: "Don't scream." whispered a sultry voice, making Arizona go weak in the knees. "It'll all be over before you know it." She spoke, her teeth grazing Arizona's neck.  
><strong>AN: **So you guys, I know it's been like 9 months since there's been an update, and honestly I wasn't planning on even updating but because I have a very convincing friends, and some very convincing followers… I decided that for those who are still interested in the story that I should post an update. I'm _so _sorry for the delay, and I thank you guys who have decided to stick with this story.

* * *

><p><em><strong>There's something I can't see<br>**__**There's something different in the way you smile  
><strong>__**Behind those eyes you lie**_

_Addison sat down on Callie's bed leaning back on the headboard. Callie glanced at Addison, sitting down next to her on the bed. "So, what brings you to Seattle, Washington?" Callie questioned._

_Addison looked at Callie with a nervous glance. "Well…" she started off, "I have some bad news."_

Callie stared at Addison, waiting for her to continue. Addison wasn't usually the type to be nervous. She was usually the one who was confidant and knew what to do. And seeing Addison so nervous made Callie more on edge than she had already been.

"Bad news? How bad is bad news?" Callie asked. She couldn't think of anything that could be so bad that would make Addison come to Seattle to see her friend, after four years.

After a few moments had passed and Addison still hadn't said a word. She wasn't sure how she expected Callie to take this news. She sighed and let out a breath. "Well, you're going to find out sooner or later." She mumbled under her breath, more to herself than to Callie.

"What'd you say?" Callie asked having not heard what the redhead said. "Nothing… Nothing." She said, shooting her a small smile. She looked at Callie and put a hand on her shoulder. "Cal, before I tell you this you have to promise me you won't freak out. Ok?"

Callie eyed Addison suspiciously. Of course she trusted her best friend, but she didn't know exactly what she would be saying that for. "Okay…" she said, trailing off and narrowing her eyes. Addison looked at the brunette and took in a deep breath. "Do you remember Selena?"

The mention of the person who ruined her life made her blood run cold. She shivered and nodded meekly. Though Selena was terrible and deserved what happened to her, she didn't feel right about what happened that night. But Selena had been out of control and she had to be stopped. At least, that's what she had been trying to convince herself.

"Yeah.. Yeah, what about her?" She asked, not sure what Selena had to do with this bad news. She stared at Addison, wanting her to stop dancing around the subject and just spit out what she needed to say already.

Addison let out a shaky breath and took her hand off of Callie and took a step forward, wary of what might happen. "She's still alive."

Confusion showed on Callie's face as she tried to figure out how that could be so. She was dead. She had to be dead. She saw when Addison had pushed her into the tree. She hadn't been moving. She couldn't still be alive. And after all of this time. "W-What? She's…but… what?" Callie stuttered, falling back to sit on her sofa.

"Callie, she's alive. Saw her myself. I didn't believe it at first, I thought that they were just rumors. But then there was something about her looking for information. Information about you."

The world was spinning for Callie as she tried to make sense of this situation. Nothing that happened made sense. She didn't understand how why, after all of this time, would Selena just now let it known that she's still alive. Why not earlier when she had first made plans to move to Seattle.

Callie looked at Addison, and she noticed the fear in her eyes. "Hey Cal, don't worry. Ok? I've gotten a job at the same Hospital that you work at as a surgeon. We're in this together, alright?" There was no response from the latina. She just sat there as if she had seen a ghost.

As if she had just gotten shocked, Callie shot up in her seat. "Arizona!" Addison raised an eyebrow and looked at Callie. "Arizona? We're not going to Arizona. All there is there is heat and sun." Callie rolled her eyes as she scanned her apartment.

"No, no. Not the state. The girl." She said, her words slurring together. Addison looked at Callie in confusion. "Arizona the girl? There's a girl named Arizona? Whoa there Speedy Gonzales, would you like to fill me in before you go into panic mode?"

Callie ran her hands through her hair, and let out a shaky breath. "Remember the blonde? The blonde that Selena nearly killed the night that you pushed her into that tree?" Addison furrowed her eyebrows, trying to think back. "Yeah… Yeah, the one who was laying on the floor with a low pulse rate? What about her?"

Callie shook her head and looked down. "Selena _nearly _killed her, Addie." Not getting where Callie was going with this, she narrowed her eyes and nodded her head slowly. "Yes… and?" Callie let out a frustrated sigh, running her hand through her hair once again and started pacing. "She's not dead! She's still alive. Alive, breathing, in Seattle and working at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital."

Realization hit Addison in a wave and she mumbled incoherently under her breath. "Shit. I thought for sure she was a goner when we had left her." Callie let out a sarcastic chuckle and rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah, well she's really dead right now. Totally. Must be her twin." She said, once again sitting down on her sofa.

Addison glared at Callie, getting aggravated with her attitude. "No need for the attitude problem, Cal." She said. Callie waved her off and stayed sitting, her head in her hands, in deep though. "And what does Arizona have to do with anything? She's not the one that Selena's after, Callie. She's after _you. _And besides, Arizona is just a hum-" Callie's eyes flashed to Addison, anger hidden deep in them.

Addison swallowed hard, forgetting how intouch Callie was still with humans. She put her hand on Callie's shoulder. "She has nothing to worry about, Callie. She's not in danger." Tears swelled up in Callie's eyes. She knew that Arizona wasn't in any real danger.. Not yet anyways, but she had a bad feeling. And usually whenever she had that bad feeling, something bad happened.

Callie looked up at Addison, and the redhead could see the sadness in her eyes. Callie blew out a breath and started talking slowly. "She started working here weeks ago… And I managed to avoid her. For a while too. But then we were on the elevator together, and she pushed the emergency button. She pushed it and started asking questions. So many questions. We were so close, and I wanted her to remember that night so I-" Addison looked at Callie in shock. "Callie no. Please don't tell me… Did you bite her?" She said, cutting off her best friend. The sadness in Callie's eyes were answer enough for Addison. "Callie…" Addison started, rubbing Callie's back.

Callie shrugged off Addison's hand and shook her head. "It was just a graze… They barely pierced through. I treated her like Selena did. And then she freaked and before I could say anything she walked off. I was so hungry, Addison. "

Addison gave Callie a small smile and then sighed. "So she knows you're a…?" Callie shook her head furiously. "God no. She probably thinks that I'm some freak that bites people neck…" She let out a chuckle, and in spite of herself, smiled at the thought of Arizona.

Addison saw the look on Callie's face and shook her head. "No. Oh no. No. Callie!" Callie looked up at Addison, confused. "What? What did I do?" she said, looking around at herself, wondering what would make Addison react like that. "You're falling for her."

Callie scoffed, and looked the other way avoiding Addison's eyes. "Psh. What? Addison. I don't like her. She's so.. so perky. And so annoying. And she called me a bitch and slapped me. And we've never even talked!" Addison raised an eyebrow at Callie, trying to figure out if she should believe her or not.

Deciding to drop the subject, Addison looked past Callie out of her window. "Well good because she's not in any trouble right now. But if you do end up liking her and Selena somehow finds out, she's going to use her as leverage." Callie gulped and her shoulders dropped. She looked over and smiled sadly.

"Well, good thing I don't like her or anything." She mumbled, sighing. Looking up, she could see the wheels turning in Addison's head. Deciding to ignore it, Callie spoke quietly. "Are you sure she's alive and knows where I am?" she said, fear hidden in her tone.

Addison sat down next to Callie, and pulled her into a hug. "Don't worry, Callie. We're going to get through this. Together. That's what friends are for, right? I'll be damned if she hurts you." Addison said in a confident tone.

Callie smiled slightly and Addison's words as she leaned into the embrace. She couldn't help it as her mind drifted to a certain blonde. She couldn't understand why she cared so much about her. It'd be safer for everyone if she didn't.

* * *

><p><strong> If you have any questions on this chapter, feel free to message me. (: I hope you enjoyed!<strong>


End file.
